


Lover, Leave Me

by vyrantiumblack



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: Jungkook drops Jimin like a hot potato and leaves him to pick up the pieces. Jimin decides, once he's lost pretty much everything that isn't material, that he needs to make some changes. Let bygones be bygones and keep it moving, right?





	1. And Like That...It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> I only know that this came about because I was reading Vkook and maybe I felt a little guilty. Pfft. Nah, I just really wanted to write Jimin having a "How Jimin Got His Groove Back" moment. 
> 
> I'm in the middle of a bigger work and I decide to start something else...yeah, I don't like myself much. LOL

“I don't know about this.” Jimin was rightfully hesitant. He clutched his spoon tightly, hovering it above his matcha bingsu. He had lost his appetite after his boyfriend had dropped a bit of a bomb on him. 

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “What do you even mean you don't know about this? I'm breaking up with you.”

Jimin's dark eyebrows furrowed and he glared up at Jungkook. “Yeah, I know. I'm not even talking about that. I'm talking about this bingsu, pabo. It tastes like fucking grass,” he hissed as he put his spoon down. “And I normally like matcha.”

“So you aren't pissed that I'm fucking your best friend behind your back?”

“You two shitheads deserve each other, Kookie. I could care less. Have fun with Tae and give him my hellos.” Jimin got up from the small table, his thick thighs threatening to knock it over.

Jungkook watched as he sauntered out of the cafe. It was only when glanced down at the bill that he realized Jimin hadn't even paid. “Shit,” he grumbled as he pulled a 10,000 won note out. “Fucking Jimin.”

Jimin let the slightly chilly breeze ruffle his pink hair. The streets of Insadong were packed with weekend shoppers and tourists and he tried to maneuver them with the agility and nonchalance of a cat. It wasn't until he passed a particularly handsy couple that he felt his heart tighten and the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. 

He found a decidedly empty alleyway. He ducked down it and let his tears flow freely. “Park Jimin,” he muttered, “you are so stupid.” No one paid him any mind as he crumpled to the ground and cried into the rips on his expensive black jeans. 

 

“I'm fucking your best friend.”

Jimin had tried so hard to get those words out of his head. He had come home the day before and pulled the sheets off the bed. Instead of washing them like he had planned, he had burned them out back in the little courtyard his apartment building had. The landlady had screeched at him for an hour and he just told her that he would pay for the damages. How much could singed grass cost?

After the burning sheets incident, he had packed all of Jungkook's things into two boxes and placed them by the front door. The louse still had a key and Jimin knew he'd be by to pick up his shit. Better that it was near so he wouldn't have to venture into sacred spaces he was not wanted anymore. Now Jimin sat at his kitchen table with his head resting on his arms and three soju bottles staring at him.

He glanced at the framed and signed poster of Taeyang on his wall and sighed. Taeyang was giving a smoldering gaze to the camera and his abs glistened like always. Jimin liked his black mohawk best and God, did he love Taeyang. His drunken mind reasoned that Taeyang wouldn't sleep with his best friend and break up with him while on a date for bingsu. 

Jungkook was such a fucking asshole. 

“Yeah, but you love him,” said Taeyang's voice. 

Was Jimin that drunk or was his poster really talking to him? He glanced at the bottles and puffed out his cheeks when he realized his three bottles were really seven. They were hogging up his table and making him think that his poster was talking to him. 

His phone buzzed on the table by his elbow. He looked at it. All of his friends had called, no doubt hearing from Jungkook that they were over and that he was glad to be rid of boring, plain Jimin. Jimin properly looked at his phone, despite his eyes deciding that now was the time to act up from too much soju. 

It was the bastard himself. 

Jimin, King of Petty, answered. “Hello,” he slurred. 

“Are you drunk, hyung?”

“Why the fuck are you calling me, Jungkook? You can just come by and get your crap. Why are you doing this?” Then the softest, most pathetic, “Why?”

Jungkook sighed loudly on the phone. “All right. I'll come get my stuff. No dramatics when I get there either.”

Jimin frowned at the condensation ring on his table. “You aren't worth dramatics, Kookie. Just come get your shit.”

He hung up and put his head back on the table. When had it gotten this messed up? 

 

Jimin faintly heard the front door open. It was the yelp that made him sit up. He wiped the drool from his face and stared at Jungkook who was staring back. Jimin smiled brightly and was ready to run to Jungkook to kiss him. Then it all came flooding back. Every terrible word. Jimin's smile faltered and he turned away. 

“I stubbed my toe,” Jungkook said quickly as he bent to pick up his boxes. “You should have left these in the room.”

Jimin glared at him. “No, I shouldn't have. I left them there so you could be in and out. So you could get out of my life quickly. Don't make this messy, Kookie.”

Jungkook gritted his teeth. “The only one making this messy is you.”

Jimin took a deep, steadying breath. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me, Jimin. If you just gave me what I needed I wouldn't have went to Taehyung.” Jimin stood up and counted backwards. He was about to lose his composure and Jungkook knew it, yet he continued. “You were always too tired, too busy, too this or that. You never had time for me. Never made time for me.”

Jimin's fist came down hard on the table. “Fuck you, Jungkook. Fuck you. I worked to support you in your efforts to get your photography work off the ground. I sunk money into the best equipment for you. I loved you and made love to you like you were the best thing in my life. And you were. You really were.” 

Jungkook opened his mouth to retort, but Jimin held his hand up. “No, let me finish. I'm sorry I was working and studying. I'm sorry that I didn't spend more of my time with you. God, you have no idea how sorry I am. I knew that I wasn't being as attentive, yet I thought we were okay. I had brought tickets for Hawaii, Jungkook. For our fifth anniversary.”

“You know what, hyung? You enjoy your pity party. I'm out.” Jungkook opened the door and tottered through it, the boxes nearly falling to the ground. 

Jimin sat down and wished that he had never laid eyes on Jeon Jungkook. He wished that he could take all those years back. He pushed his hair back from his forehead. He hated this feeling of suffocating on cotton, his tears pushing to get out. He wasn't going to cry over Jungkook. He wasn't going to waste his time. 

 

“You haven't spoken to Tae in three weeks,” Seokjin said as he handed Namjoon a plate to dry. He didn't even bat an eye when he heard the sound of china breaking onto the linoleum floor. “Good thing I brought a second set.”

“Sorry, hyung,” Namjoon mumbled as he set about cleaning up his mess.

Seokjin looked down at him. “It's all good, Joonie.” He turned his maternal gaze back to Jimin, his arms crossed and his head tilted to the side. “So, why haven't you talked to Tae?”

Jimin fiddled with the edge of a magazine as he sat at the kitchen island. “That's who Jungkook cheated on me with. Why would I talk to him? He took my boyfriend from me, hyung.”

Namjoon peered around Seokjin, his eyes wide. “That's not what Jungkook said.”

“What did he say?” Jimin dreaded the answer. 

Seokjin responded. “He said that you were too dramatic and he needed some time. He said that Tae offered him his sofa to crash on.”

Jimin gave a bitter laugh. Of course. Save face, Mr. Jeon. “He offered more than his sofa, hyung.”

Seokjin walked over to Jimin and took his hands in his. “Just know that if you need anything, I'm here. So are the others. We won't take sides.”

“Good to know,” Jimin said, though a part of him doubted that. 

And he had been right to doubt. Not long after that conversation, Jimin had found that he was pretty much friendless now that Jungkook was gone. Yoongi and Hoseok, who normally went on double dates with them, now had other plans suddenly. Namjoon was “just too busy in the studio, Jiminie. You know how it is.” Seokjin was also always too busy, however he was too busy with his new cooking YouTube channel and cute girlfriend. 

Jimin was alone. It wouldn't have bothered him had it not happened so suddenly. He sat in front of his TV, watching an old episode of “Real Men” and wondering if there was such a thing. As he had learned to do in the last couple of days, he doubted that seriously. 

Jimin picked a piece of lint off his sweater and curled up into a ball. He pulled his blanket up to his chin and nearly shrieked when he caught that distinctive cologne coming off it. His first urge was to burn it, however his landlady had threatened to have him arrested. His second urge was much calmer. Also less likely to get him locked up. 

He took it off, balled it up and walked it to the washing machine. “In you go, stinky,” he whispered as he closed the door. As the blanket tumbled, Jimin wanted something to wash him clean the same way.


	2. Leave It All Behind, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has been dating, yet no one is really doing a thing for him. Then he meets Chanyeol and he piques his interest. He also reconnects with wayward friends and gets a partial form of closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no Hawaii trip for my boy. I was going to until I tried writing it and it all just sounded wrong. So, he's wandering around Seoul and finding cute baristas to think about.

Dating was such a foreign concept to Jimin. How could it not be though after five years of being with the same person? Getting back out there and testing the waters proved to be scary. Not only that, but daunting as well. He had forgotten how much work it took to get dolled up for going out. The only good thing was that he didn't have many men trying to woo him. It was enough that he still felt overwhelmed, yet not enough that he was annoyed. 

While dating had been something he took part in again, sex was not. Intimacy was off limits. Not because he felt like he owed that to Jungkook. It was that none of his current lovers made him want to get intimate. They didn't spark that in him and he didn't feel bad when he turned them down after they asked to go back to his place.

He had told his mother about his dating adventures and she had listened like she always did, offering advice. She had told him to take a break and get familiar with himself again. “It never hurts,” she assured as she chopped onions. Jimin heard her scold his father and smiled. His dad was like his mother's third son in so many ways. 

“Did you do that when you dated? Took time?”

“Of course. Everyone needs a break, sweetie. Especially after you've been in a long relationship. You need some 'me' time.”

“I think I'm going to come to Busan for awhile.”

His mom hummed. “What about your tickets for Hawaii?”

Jimin glanced down at the travel brochure and the two tickets poking out of the top. “I'm going to give them to a co-worker. One of the women I work with has an anniversary coming up with her partner. It could be my gift to them.”

“Stop eating that!” Jimin's mom chided his dad loudly. “That would be a nice gift. I thought you'd want to go by yourself and just unwind.”

Jimin bit his lower lip. “It'll just remind me of Jungkook.”

“And Busan won't? He's from here, too.”

Jimin hadn't forgotten that. “But the chances he'll be there when I am are very slim.”

“That is true. Well, think it over, honey.”

“I will. Love you, mom.”

“Love you, too, Jimin.”

He lay in bed that night staring up at the ceiling. Go to Busan or go to Hawaii. Home or abroad. He really wanted to go to Hawaii, yet he could see himself getting lonely. It was meant to be an anniversary trip for Jungkook and him and he didn't want to walk on gorgeous beaches without him. As much as he wanted to hate Jungkook completely, he knew he didn't. The love he had for him was still there simmering under the surface. 

 

“That'll be 6,000 won.” The cashier looked up at Jimin with a bright smile, too bright for the rainy and cold day. Jimin tried to smile back, however it came out as a grimace and the cashier's own faltered for a moment. Jimin handed her the money and quickly took his change, making his way to the end of the cafe's bar. 

He watched the baristas work their espresso magic, steam pitchers going and shots pulling. The noise of the cafe was soothing and he focused on it instead of on his own inner turmoil. “Americano with two sugars for Jimin!” 

The voice made him look up and the face made him stare. Jimin smiled sheepishly; the barista was handsome as hell with large ears and soft wide eyes. A quick glance at the name tag told Jimin that his name was “Chanyeol”.

“Are you new here?” Jimin asked softly. “I haven't seen you before.”

Chanyeol shot him a smile and nodded. “Yeah, I am. Just started yesterday. I worked at another coffee shop before so that's why they have me on bar.”

“Yo, Chanyeol! Enough chatting, you got a drink up!” shouted the cashier, who looked less bright now as she was scowling. Her queue was getting longer as more people were coming in for their morning cup. 

Jimin and Chanyeol both gave embarrassed chuckles. “Sorry about that. Well, I'll see you later!” Jimin said as he left the cafe with his coffee in hand and his heart beating a cadence that wasn't from caffeine. 

 

Hoseok stretched and looked up at Jimin in the mirror. “Are you still mad at me for not hanging out with you lately?”

Jimin fished in his bag for his towel and sports bottle. He glared at Hoseok over his shoulder. “Hyung, you made excuse after excuse and only caved when we kept running into each other here at the studio. Don't even start.”

“Well, Yoongi and I were busy. He's trying to get his mixtape out there and I was teaching an additional class for extra money. You can't blame us for wanting to make a little more money.”

Jimin crossed his arms over his chest. Hoseok and Yoongi were the first of his “friends” to apologize and try to invite him out. He turned them down each time as revenge. “I can, however I understand. It's just that it happened at the most horrible time.”

Hoseok nodded as he pulled his arm across his chest. He understood completely. His first adult relationship, before Yoongi, had been two years and a lot of emotional investment. “We all abandoned you and I told you I'm sorry. Yoongi did as well.”

“Yeah, however it still hurts. Let's just start rehearsing. Our showcase is coming up in a month and we need to be ready,” Jimin said as he warmed up his muscles. 

After they finished and both lay on the cool wood flood, Hoseok spoke. “Have you talked to Jungkook or Taehyung?”

Jimin opened his eyes slowly. “And why would I?”

“I don't know. Just asking. They ask about you a lot.”  
“Let them. I can't talk to either of them and I don't think I'll be able to.”

“I get that.”

Jimin knew that he would run into them if he began hanging out with his friends again. They had the same circle and the inevitable would be them coming across each other. Jimin imagined the awkwardness of the situation: Taehyung would still think they were best friends and Jungkook would probably just glare. 

“I don't even know how to talk to them without being angry,” he murmured. 

“Neither do I, Jiminie.” Hoseok replied. 

 

Jimin didn't go back to the cafe until Friday morning before heading out to run errands. Chanyeol waved at him as he came in, this time on the front register. Jimin's mood instantly went from dull to great. 

“G'morning,” he said as he stepped up to the counter. 

“Good morning. You getting your Americano today?”

“Actually I'm going to have a green tea latte. Craving matcha for some reason,” Jimin giggled. 

“Ah, good choice. Heading to work this morning?”

Jimin shook his head. “Nope, going to run some errands. Oh, can I also get a croissant?”

Chanyeol added the croissant on and told Jimin the total. Jimin paid him and Chanyeol gave him another heart clenching smile. Jimin felt the stirrings of a crush and as much as he wanted to push it down into the darkness, he couldn't. Chanyeol was way too cute to be shoved aside. 

As Jimin waited for his order he wondered if Chanyeol was seeing anyone, if he was even into guys, and if he liked going on coffee dates even though he worked as a barista. He got his order and sat down by the window looking out onto the street. People hurried, shopping bags, partners or children in tow. Some where going to work while others where leisurely strolling about. A few ahjummas and ahjussis were sitting on benches in deep conversation. It was a calming scene and Jimin realized he had never really sat down in this cafe before and just enjoyed the atmosphere. 

He heard the chair scrap the floor before realizing that Chanyeol was sitting across from him. “I saw you sitting over here and since the cafe is kind of packed...” Chanyeol gestured to the half-empty cafe with a sheepish smile. 

Jimin shook his head, laughing. “It's fine.” He had to admit Chanyeol was incredibly attractive and when the light hit his brown eyes they sparkled.

“You must really like this cafe the other baristas told me you come by here often.” 

“I do and it's close to my apartment and job.”

“You work around here?” 

Jimin sipped his coffee slowly. “I teach dance classes.”

Chanyeol smiled. “That's cool. Maybe you could teach me sometime?”

Jimin didn't know if Chanyeol was flirting or honestly asking, so he went with a neutral response. “I'm pretty cheap. Only 30,000 won,” he said as he finished off his croissant.

“Not bad. For how long?”

“A month.”

“So I get to see you for a month there as well as here? I think I'll sign up after work.” He glanced down at his watch and sighed. “Time for me to head back. Nice talking to you, Jimin.”

Jimin waved, not trusting his voice. What had transpired made him feel lightweight and happy. He hadn't felt that in awhile and something in him felt drawn to the other man. Maybe something would spark between them. He honestly hoped it would.

 

Jimin stared at his phone as he walked out of the cafe, still feeling like he was on cloud nine. He scrolled through his contacts and when he landed on “Kookie”, his smile faltered. He still had his name in his phone. Closure would be so good, he reasoned. He needed it or so he thought. His mother would probably tell him to just keep moving and she would be right. So he did the only thing that would ease his mind; he deleted both Jungkook and Taehyung from his contacts list. 

“Good riddance,” he mumbled as he walked towards his apartment. “And goodbye.”


	3. Meeting You, the Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol invites Jimin to see his band and Jimin accepts. Fate tries to dampen the budding relationship, however it doesn't succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is such a butt.
> 
> Oh, Chanyeol really did have a band called Heavy Noise in high school.

Jimin had spent the last two weeks going by the coffee shop and speaking with Chanyeol when could as well as preparing for his upcoming dance showcase and hanging with his friends without Taehyung and Jungkook. He dreaded the day when they would show up to a gathering. So far everyone had managed to keep them away from their time with Jimin, which wasn't a small task with Taehyung asking constantly to see him. By now, Jimin had been told, he knew why Jimin wasn't speaking to him and for whatever twisted reason, he felt that Jimin didn't need to to distance himself. 

Jimin was not going to be convinced otherwise. Not even by the phone calls he knew where from Taehyung. 

“Just block the number,” Chanyeol said as they sat out on the cafe's patio after he had gotten off. He finished off his iced Americano and pushed the half eaten vanilla cake over to Jimin. “You have the rest.”

Jimin shook his head. “Gotta watch my weight.”

“Looks fine to me.” Chanyeol gave him a sly wink that made him laugh. Jimin had learned the last few weeks that Chanyeol loved to flirt with him and this made him look forward to every meeting. “Anyhow, just block him.”

“You're right.”

“Of course I am. You don't need any reminders of them in your life. Even your friends make sure you don't, so you have to do the same.”

“What's today?”

“Friday. You have any plans?” Jimin shook his head. Since spending time with Chanyeol he hadn't been on another date. “I was wondering...my band is having a small show at 23 Bar in Hongdae tonight. Would you like to come?”

Jimin's eyes widened. “You're in a band?”

Chanyeol grinned and rested his chin on his hand. “Sure do. We're called Heavy Noise. Hey, don't laugh. It's the name we picked in high school.” He nudged Jimin with his foot under the table. He had to admit Jimin was adorable when he laughed though, eyes turning into tiny crescents and his cheeks bunching up. He had never wanted to kiss anyone so bad. However, he was being good. He knew Jimin had just had a really bad break up. From what he understood it had been two months ago, yet he never liked to just assume someone was ready to jump head first into a new relationship. 

Jimin's foot nudging him back, pulled him out of his thoughts. “I'll come. You want me to meet you there or...”

“I can come get you. You live nearby right?”

“Yeah, I'll text you the address. Wait, do I even have your number?”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Nope. Here, let's fix that.” He took Jimin's phone and added his contact info. “There you go. Now you have my phone number and you can call me even after tonight if you want.”

He didn't miss the blush in Jimin's beautiful cheeks. At least he knew the guy was attracted to him and that made him hope he had a chance. For all his bluster, Chanyeol was never sure of his charms. 

“Thanks. I better get going. I have a few things to iron out in my choreo for this dance I'm doing.”

“For your school's showcase, right?”

“Yeah. Then I have to get the young kids we teach ready for their first dance recital. It's going to be modern dance. I'm more excited for that than my own shit. Go figure.”

“Well, I'll see you tonight. Is it okay if I come by at 6:30?”

“Yeah, that's cool. I'll be home by four something and that'll give me time to get ready.”

They parted in front of the cafe and Chanyeol couldn't help but watch Jimin walk away until he was swallowed up by the crowd. He had fallen pretty hard for him and if he didn't say something he was sure someone else would just swoop in.

 

After working with Hoseok on their choreography and then working with the kids, Jimin was exhausted. He was looking forward to taking a hot shower and getting ready for Chanyeol's show and nothing was going to dampen his desire to do either of those things. As he made it to the 3rd floor landing, his legs aching, he caught a whiff of something sweet and flowery. 

“Fuck no,” he muttered and sure enough outside his door stood Jeon Jungkook. Jimin hated to admit that he still looked just as good as the day he told him he was cheating. Jimin found that he had forgotten some details about him, yet the one thing, the main thing, still stood out. Those goddamned bunny teeth and that crooked half smile still made him a little weak. 

“Why are you here?” Jimin snapped as he pushed past him. 

Jungkook stepped back to give him space, watching as he dug around in his bag for his keys. “I'm here because I didn't get all of my stuff and I've been trying to call you, but I think you blocked my number.”

“I sure as hell did. Look, can't this wait?” Jimin checked his phone for the time. 5:15. He had to get ready. “I have to get ready.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “No it can't wait. I've waited long enough. I thought the boxes were everything, but I left some of my clothes. Like that white shirt you're wearing.”

Jimin looked down at the oversized, sweat drench shirt hanging off his frame and growled. “Oh for fuck's sake! Get in and hurry up.” He pushed the door open and Jungkook went in first. “And take your damn shirt!”

Jimin threw the shirt at Jungkook as he walked to his bedroom. Jungkook followed him down the hall. “Why are you so damn defensive?”

Jimin swung around and two months of pain and heartache came flooding back. “Why am I so defensive? Why am I...oh, you have some fucking nerve! You cheat on me, break up with me while on a date, and then come back here. I should have just dumped the rest of your shit out. You're lucky my landlady got tired of the courtyard smelling like burnt clothes.”

Jungkook's eyes narrowed. “You burned some of my clothes? What the fuck, hyung?”

“Because you hurt me. I shouldn't have done it, but I did and I did it because you hurt me. You broke my heart, Jungkook. You broke it and you just walked out, you didn't even try to fix it. I would have and you know that. I would have done anything. Look, it's in the past. Get your stuff and get out. I have a date tonight.”

Jimin went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Jungkook remembered countless times when he'd join Jimin in the shower. God, those were wonderful times. Especially when he first moved into this place. They made love everywhere. He glanced at the bed and realized the sheets had been changed. As had the duvet. Jimin was really trying to purge the apartment of his presence. He shook his head and gathered the remainder of his clothes to put into the black Fred Perry duffel bag that was lodged in the nether regions of Jimin's closet. 

He finished just as Jimin was coming out of the shower, his fluffy white robe wrapped snug around him. The last time he had seen him his hair had been pink now it was back to a brown black, a more natural shade. “You're not pink anymore.”

“What?”

“Your hair.”

“No, I went back to my natural color. Are you done?” He could see the anger seething in Jimin's dark eyes. Jimin sucked on the inside of his cheek, a sign that he was annoyed. Jungkook wanted to make him laugh like he used to do. Then he remembered why that would never happen again. 

“Yeah, I'm done.” Jungkook headed for the door and opened it. He was about to say bye when he came face to face with Chanyeol. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I should be the one asking that,” Chanyeol said as he leaned against the door frame. He spotted Jimin standing in the middle of the living room, his bathroom clutched to his chest tightly and his face red. “Wait, let me guess. You're Jungkook. Jimin's told me about you.”

Jungkook turned to Jimin. “Who is this guy?”

“No one you know. You got what you came for, Jungkook, you can go.” 

Jungkook huffed as he none to gently brushed past Chanyeol. Chanyeol closed the door. “Wow, he's a bit of a jerk. Anyhow, you okay? You look a little shook up. He didn't touch you did he?” He walked over to Jimin and put his hands on his shoulders. 

Jimin had never really paid much mind to their height difference. It was a big one and Jimin had to look up at Chanyeol. “No, he didn't. I'm fine. I just didn't expect him to be at my door. He left some things here. I'm just glad you came when you did.”

Chanyeol smiled down at him. “So am I. You going to the club in your bathrobe though?”

Jimin returned the smile. “No. I just have to get dressed. It'll only take me a minute.”

Chanyeol would tell himself later that it was just how the setting sun coming through the window looked on Jimin's golden skin and how his lips were just so beautiful. Honestly, he just wanted to. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss to Jimin's lips. Jimin gasped then slowly relaxed as Chanyeol continued to kiss him. Chanyeol's heart jumped when he felt Jimin's hands on his waist pulling at his leather jacket. 

Reluctantly he pulled away. “Go get ready. I'll be right here.”

Jimin nodded shyly, his cheeks pink and his lips shiny. He went down the hallway to his bedroom while Chanyeol sat down on the sofa. When his friends would ask him why he had chosen Jimin, why he had chosen to fall in love with a pretty boy with dark eyes with a smile that would make the sun jealous, he would point back to this moment. The calm of Jimin's apartment, the rustling of clothes as he got dressed and the way his lips felt against his temple when he finally came out and announced he was ready. A few things, so small really, that made him realize that no only had he developed a crush on Park Jimin, but he had also fallen hopelessly in love. 

And he didn't know, at the time, that Jimin felt the same. 

Twenty-three Bar was full of people dressed in black leather, ripped jeans, Converse, and Docs nursing whiskeys and soju bottles. A few of them gave the couple withering looks, but they ignored them. Others were minding their own business and trying to score more drinks from the bar. Jimin fit right in with his black v-neck t-shirt, ripped black jeans and scuffed up Docs. Chanyeol gave him a quick kiss on the cheek when they entered and told him he'd see him after the show. Jimin found his way to the bar and ordered himself a bottle of Jinro soju. He sat down far away from a group of rowdy teenagers who probably should not have been there. 

Just as he was about to tip his bottle back for a swig, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Chanyeol standing by him, frowning. “Our drummer can't even perform tonight. He's fucking hungover.”

“That sucks. You guys gonna cancel?”

“Yeah we did. I talked to the manager of the club and he cursed me out. I'm a little pissed myself.”

“We can leave then. Let's go wander around and window shop or go to a club.”

Chanyeol's hand ran down his arm slowly. “I have a better idea.”

 

The Han River at night was beautiful and crowded. Jimin hadn't visited in a long time and was grateful that Chanyeol had decided to come here. They walked side by side, their elbows brushing every now and then and admired the view. “We can rent some bikes if you want?” Chanyeol pointed to the bike rental station.

Jimin squinted. “It's close.”

“Okay, sheesh, this is turning out to be a bad date.”

Jimin gazed up at him, a smirk playing on his full lips. “A date?”

Chanyeol's ears twitched. Had he said that? Oh yeah, he had. “Um...yeah. This is actually our second since the club date panned out, you know.” Good recovery. 

Jimin opened his mouth to speak, instead he started laughing. “Chanyeol, you are something else.”

“Is that good or bad?” Chanyeol didn't know if he should have been offended, however he couldn't be when he had this cutie giggling and doubling over. 

“It's good. You're a smooth one. It's not going bad at all. I'm having fun just being with you,” Jimin replied as he put his arm through Chanyeol's. “Let's keep walking, okay? We'll find something to do.”

They ended up at On River Station sharing an iced Americano and staring at each other like lovesick high schoolers. When they finally decided to call it a night, Jimin didn't want to say good night. However Jimin had one more day of practice and Chanyeol had to be at the cafe at 6 am. They said good bye at the subway station with a soft kiss and a promise to go on another date, this time planned in advance. 

As Jimin rested his head against the glass of the subway car, he thought of how the night had turned out. He had felt it when Chanyeol had kissed him earlier and he had felt it in their good bye kiss. Love always made him vulnerable and it scared him that now he was giving his heart away. Would it turn out like the last one? Would it be a vicious cycle? No, it wouldn't. He couldn't think like that. Chanyeol was not Jungkook. He had to trust himself that this time it would be all right.


	4. Baby, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Taehyung have their talk at Jin's engagement party. It goes exactly how you would guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, thank you all for the comments and kudos! They appreciated and I love you all ♥
> 
> Secondly, I edited, added, and removed tags. 
> 
> Thirdly, this baby is coming to an end soon (I'm not sure how many chapters), however if people want more Jimin and Chanyeol, I don't mind delivering. I love them as much as I love Jungkook and Jimin (and speaking of that pairing...I have an AU cooking for them that I probably should not. Oh well!)

Jimin had been in the best mood ever since his date night with Chanyeol. Everything was falling into place and with the start of spring, there was a feeling of hope and warmth in the air. Jimin and Hoseok's dance crew had won the grand trophy for their excellent routine and the parents of the kids he taught modern dance to were impressed with the recital that he had experienced a surge of new students. The real sweet part was the fact that Chanyeol and him had been on more dates since that Friday night a month ago. Even if their kisses were still chaste and soft, they were growing even closer. 

Yet what goes up must come down.

Jin had popped the question to Sunmi, his girlfriend of a few months, and she had said yes. This surprised everyone because Jin was not impulsive. Not in the least. However, they all congratulated him and he preened when he talked about the moment. Now that didn't make Jimin's guts roil. It was the announcement of the engagement party and that all their friends would be there. All their friends even including Jungkook and Taehyung. 

“I couldn't tell them they weren't invited,” Jin said as he swept the remains of the glass Jimin had dropped. It was his favorite strawberry printed one. Thankfully he had an extra one in the cabinet. 

Namjoon patted Jimin's back reassuringly. “You haven't been inviting them to things,” Jimin wheezed. 

Jin had the decency to hang his head and avert Jimin's stony gaze. “I tried okay. They're still...”

“I don't know why,” Namjoon interjected. “They fucked Jimin over. I haven't talked to them since April.”

Jin gave Namjoon a withering look. He emptied the dust pan quietly, ignoring them. His shoulders sagged and he turned to Jimin. “I'm sorry. I'll make sure they don't come near you during the party.”

 

Doubt and Jimin had not seen one another in weeks, yet on the night of the party they had gotten reacquainted. Chanyeol watched Jimin pace his bedroom floor, trying to get up and just stop him. He had to admit that Jimin looked delectable in his black blazer, deep black v-neck shirt, and slim fit black slacks. He had even put on a black choker to accentuate the look. Chanyeol felt like his simple gray sweater and dark blue jeans were sub par by comparison. He crossed his legs and leaned back on Jimin's bed, his eyes following his boyfriend. Now that sounded nice. “Boyfriend”. Chanyeol was so glad when they had made it official and he could start telling people that Jimin was his cute dancer boyfriend. He did that often much to the annoyance of his friends and co-workers. 

“Hey, cutie, you're going to wear yourself out before the party,” he said as he sat forward. 

Jimin finally came to a stop. “I'm sorry. It's just that they'll be there, Chanyeol. They'll be in the same room as us and I don't know if I can...”

“You confronted Jungkook last month. You're ready for tonight.”

“That was just him. It wasn't Taehyung and him.”

Chanyeol got up and pulled Jimin into his arms. The younger relaxed against his chest, closing his eyes. Chanyeol ran his fingers along Jimin's back. “You'll be fine, baby. I'll be there with you. It's going to be all right. I love you.”

Chanyeol felt Jimin stiffen in his arms. They leaned away from one another and Chanyeol gazed down at Jimin. “Too early?”he asked. 

Jimin gave him his patented eye smile and Chanyeol's heart felt lighter. “Not at all. I love you, too.” Jimin wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and angled up on his tip-toes. Chanyeol chuckled. He loved it when Jimin tried to reach him for a kiss. He leaned down and met him in the middle. He held him tightly, feeling Jimin soften. 

“You are so beautiful,” Chanyeol whispered against his lips. “I want you so bad.”

“We have a party to get to, remember?” Jimin giggled as he wiggled out of Chanyeol's arms. “Come on, baby. I'm going to need the emotional support.”

 

Jin's apartment was full to capacity with people. Jimin was sure that his neighbors would complain about the noise in an hour or two. For now things were relatively quiet from them. As Jimin and Chanyeol made their way to the beaming couple, gifts in their hands, and alcohol given to them by one of Jin's actor friends, Sandeul. Jidenna blared from the high end sound system Jin had purchased as a gift for himself upon finishing grad school. A few people danced while others stood off to the side and talked with their heads close together. 

Jimin waved when Jin spotted them. “Hey! You two made it. You must be Chanyeol. I'm Kim Seokjin and this is my fianceé, Yong Sunmi.”

Sunmi gave them both a sweet smile, half hidden by Jin's broad shoulder. Jimin had always found her to be too cute with her wide brownish gray eyes and dyed strawberry blonde hair. She was too cultivated and put together for Jimin's taste, however he wasn't the one marrying her. 

“Hello,” she said softly. 

“Nice to meet you both and congratulations,” Chanyeol said as he handed Jin his gift. 

Jin's eyes lit up. There was already a plethora of gifts on the dining table behind him, however he was not going to turn down two more. “Why thank you, Chanyeol. Thank you as well, Jimin.”

Jimin gave Jin his gift as well and said, “You're welcome, hyung. How has it been so far?”

Jin's perfect brow creased slightly. Sunmi gazed at them in confusion then she realized what kind of conversation it was. “I'm going to go check on my mom. I saw her in the kitchen eyeballing your kimchi. She can be a bit judgmental.”

Jin patted Sunmi's back. “All right, sweetheart. I'll be right here.” 

The three of them watched Sunmi head to the kitchen, her shout of “Mom, don't rummage in other people's fridges” louder than the music. 

Jimin crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Jin. “So?”

“They're here, however I don't think things are good between them. They were arguing when they arrived. Taehyung's been sitting with Namjoon while Jungkook's been on the balcony. If they start anything please let me know, okay?” Jin looked from Chanyeol to Jimin. “I don't want them here if they can't be civil.”

“I'm surprised you aren't worried about me.” Jimin laughed softly. 

Jin's gaze was serious. “I know you won't do anything stupid, Jimin. Those two can be a bit much some times.” Jin's attention was pulled to Sunmi who was bickering in the kitchen with her mother. “I better go break that up. Her mother is a bit wild.”

“Let's dance,” Chanyeol said after Jin left them. Jimin nodded and they found their way to a clear section of the living room where the dancers weren't packed so deep. Yong Junhyung's newest song was playing and Jimin loved the beat of it, swaying until he found his rhythm. Chanyeol put his hands on his hips, pulling him flush against him. Jimin rolled his hips seductively while Chanyeol cupped his ass and grounded against him. “Mmm, you're a tease.”

Jimin snickered. “You haven't seen anything yet.” He nipped at Chanyeol's lower lip as he tangled his fingers in his dark brown hair. 

Chanyeol moaned softly as Jimin rolled his hips again and turned in his arms so that his ass pressed against the bulge in his pants. Jimin enjoyed the feel of Chanyeol's fingers digging into his hips. He wondered if he'd have bruises tomorrow and if he held on like this during sex. Before he could have another dirty thought he came face to face with Taehyung. 

“Hey, Jimin-ssi! Can we talk?”

Chanyeol waited by Jin's bedroom door while Jimin and Taehyung went inside. Jimin had asked and Jin had told him, “Better a quiet conversation than a screaming match.”

Jimin tried not to focus on his ex-best friend, who was staring up at him hopefully. He turned his attention to the Super Mario figures lining a simple white shelf above a small bookcase. Princess Peach smiled at him benignly. 

Taehyung cleared his throat. “So, it's been awhile.”

Jimin had forgotten how he sounded. He never thought he would and it surprised him that there was a hint of sadness in his voice. “Yeah, it has.”

“Why did you stop talking to me?”

Right to the goddamn point. Good. Jimin finally met his eyes. “Tae, you already know the answer.”

“Yeah, but I don't know why you'd stop speaking to me. We're best friends, man. I could always go to you for anything and vice versa.”

Jimin balled his fists up at his sides. He could feel the anger and the sadness returning. All his happiness felt it was being drained right out of him. This was a bad idea. 

“Taehyung, you two were fucking behind my back. I don't know for how long and all I kept thinking after he told me was that you two could have been doing that for months or years. He left me for you. He let five years go down the drain in favor of whatever you offered.”

Taehyung's mouth hung open and he stared at Jimin as if seeing him for the first time. “But...but...”

“No. You know what, since you're sitting here and so willing to talk, tell me how long you two had been sneaking around?” Jimin glared at Taehyung, his face turning red and his eyes watering. “How long?”

Taehyung lowered his eyes. “A year. After you two had that big fight on Christmas.”

Jimin felt the tears spilling down his cheeks. He didn't bother to wipe them. Let Taehyung see the hurt he had caused and still caused just by wishing to still be friends after such a betrayal. “A year? A fucking year? What did you offer him? The comfort of your bed and your fucking ass? God, Tae! Fuck you. Fuck you for thinking I'd still be your friend after this.”

“Jungkook and I aren't together anymore. We broke up tonight. He said he wants you back.”

Jimin threw his hands up. “He shouldn't have done what he did! Fuck the both of you!”

Taehyung stood up and moved towards Jimin. “He never loved me, Jimin. He always talked about you. About how perfect you are. If it wasn't how well you sucked his dick, it was about how you took care of him when he was down and out. He only used me.”

Jimin wanted to feel sorry for Taehyung. He honestly did, yet he couldn't. Not anymore. “You let yourself be used, Tae. Anytime you could have stopped. Anytime you could have told him it was wrong. Yet you didn't. You didn't and you kept fucking him. If you think this fixed anything you are dead wrong! Don't ask about me and stay the hell away from!”

“Jimin!” Taehyung reached a hand out. Jimin smacked it away and hurried to the door. 

He opened it. “Chanyeol, can we leave now?”

Chanyeol took one look at Jimin and nodded quickly. “Yeah, baby. Let's go.”

They didn't speak to anyone on their way out, heading straight for the door. Once they got on the elevator Chanyeol put his arms around Jimin and didn't mind when the sobs were so hard that they both shook. 

Jimin calmed down as they neared his apartment. “I don't want to be alone tonight,” he said in front of his door. 

Chanyeol kissed his nose. “You won't be, baby.”

 

Jimin slid out of his clothes before Chanyeol could lock the door. He stood in the middle of the living room exposed and vulnerable, his skin glowing in soft light. He felt Chanyeol's eyes rake over his body. Since they had been dating they had not seen each other naked. Not even accidentally. Jimin knew he was only doing this to get over tonight and he'd tell Chanyeol he was sorry. He'd tell him in any way he possibly could. 

“Come here,” he whispered. Chanyeol closed the gap between them in only a few strides and for what felt like the hundredth time tonight, he pulled Jimin close to him. “I'm so sorry. You can't possibly want me now.”

Chanyeol buried his face in Jimin's fragrant dark hair. “Don't be and I do. I want you so bad.”

Jimin let him pick him up, his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs around his waist. Chanyeol carried him to the bedroom and with a gentleness that made Jimin sob anew, lay him on the bed. Chanyeol soothed him with soft murmurings and kisses planted on his face. He keened when he felt Chanyeol's fingers brush his hair out of his eyes. 

“Baby,”Jimin whined. He was tingling all over, his cock hard and already dribbling. “Please, baby.”

Chanyeol sat up and with lust filled dark eyes gazed down at his boyfriend. His gorgeous, begging boyfriend. He ran a hand down Jimin's torso, resting it on his stomach. “I will, angel.”

Jimin watched from under hooded eyes as Chanyeol scooted off the bed. As Chanyeol shed his clothes, Jimin felt his stomach clench in anticipation. The moon shone through the blinds casting him in its pale glow, the stripes falling over him as he pulled his boxers off. Jimin groaned when he his eyes drifted from the hard planes of his abs to his cock. It was beautiful and long, not thick, but enough that Jimin was going to enjoy every moment of feeling him inside. 

“Damn, Chanyeol, you are perfect.” Jimin's voice already sounded fucked out. Chanyeol knelt on the bed and grasped Jimin's ankle. He placed a soft kiss to it and Jimin sighed. 

Chanyeol kissed his way up Jimin's muscular leg to his thick thighs. He turned his legs a little so he could place kisses on inside both, smiling at the way Jimin mewled and wiggled.

“Tell me what you want, Jimin?”

“I want you. I want you to make love to me.” 

Chanyeol moved so that their bodies were pressing together, he put his legs on either side of Jimin's thighs. “I love you so much, Jimin. I won't ever hurt you the way you've been hurt. You are so precious and so ethereal. You are everything I want.”

Jimin kissed the side of his face. He was crying again. “I love you, too. Chanyeol, you...I'm crying again.”

Chanyeol held him as best he could in their position. “It's okay, baby. Go ahead.”

Jimin let Chanyeol kiss away his tears and when their lips met he didn't hesitate to open up to him. “The lube's in the top drawer.” The room flooded with light as Chanyeol turned on the bedside lamp. He heard Chanyeol reach for it and when he felt the cool liquid against his skin as well as one of Chanyeol's fingers, he clutched onto Chanyeol's shoulders. 

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, it's good. Oh, god, it's so good.” Jimin rocked his hips downward wanting to feel Chanyeol hit his prostate. When the finger did brush against it, he cried out. “I can take another.”

Chanyeol buried his face in his neck, sucking a bruise into the delicate skin beneath his ear. He added a second finger, thrusting slowly in and out. The clench and pull of Jimin's hole made him ache. His small boyfriend was so warm and tight, his body feverish to the touch and they hadn't even really begun. 

Jimin whined when Chanyeol removed his fingers. The whine turned into a breathless gasp as he felt himself be stretched by Chanyeol's cock. Chanyeol moved him so that his legs were draped over the older's thighs. Before he moved forward into Jimin's suffocating warmth, he ran his hands lovingly over Jimin's legs. “If I hurt please tell me. Do you hear me, Minnie?”

Jimin's eyes snapped to him at the nickname. “I hear you.”

“I don't want to cause you any pain.”

“You won't. Please, move,” Jimin begged as he squeezed Chanyeol's biceps. He rolled his hips to hit home how much he wanted Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol couldn't deny Jimin anything. He thrusted forward slowly, easing into Jimin. He wanted to pound into Jimin, yet a part of him wanted to be cautious. It wasn't until he heard the breathy “Faster” that he picked up the pace, slamming into Jimin until he was gripping the headboard and screaming. 

Chanyeol gripped Jimin's hips, angling him so that he could hit his prostate with each thrust. The sound of his name coming from that sweet mouth was getting him so close to his orgasm. He slowed down, wanting to drawn it out. He looked down at Jimin's cock and wrapped a hand around it. It was thick, heavy and the perfect size. He wanted to say it was cute out loud, yet he didn't think Jimin would be too pleased with that, so instead he began stroking it at the same speed as his thrust. 

Jimin's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open in the perfect “O”. Chanyeol grunted as Jimin tightened around him. “I'm coming,” Jimin hissed before he released all over Chanyeol's hand and his stomach. 

Chanyeol growled as he chased his to its end, thrusting in hard and coming like he hadn't in months. He cried out Jimin's name as he did. When every bit of his orgasm was milked out of him, he lay himself as gently as he could on top of Jimin. 

“Thank you,” Jimin said as he hugged Chanyeol to him.

Chanyeol kissed him and rolled them over so that they were side by side. “I should be thanking you.”

Jimin giggled and the gesture made Chanyeol kiss him again. Jimin snuggled against his lover's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He could stay like that forever and he knew now that so could Chanyeol.


	5. Full Closure, No Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending is in sight, but first there's a loose end that wants tying up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end came sooner than I thought, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to write more Chanyeol x Jimin. Thank you all for sharing this ride with me and for leaving me such wonderful comments and kudos. All of it has been appreciated. Again thank you. I'm not crying, you're crying.♥

Summer came and brought with it the worse heatwave that Seoul had experienced. If people could have gotten away with just sitting around in their underwear Jimin was sure they would have. He was doing just that on Chanyeol's bed, the sweat stinking to him as he tried to cool down by sucking on a melon pop. The box sat on the edge of the bed near Chanyeol's foot and Jimin was worried that he'd kick their precious parcel off the bed.

“Mind your giant feet.” Jimin nudged his dozing boyfriend in the ribs. 

Chanyeol grunted in his half-sleep. He was sweating so bad that he had gone completely naked. Jimin would have gladly climbed on him and rode him, however they were too hot for even sex. Oh well, at least they could stare at one another and fantasize. That kept them sweat free. 

“Why are we not at your place, Jimin. You have A/C.”

“You do, too. Yours just decided that today was a great day to die.”

“I'll have to call someone in to fix it. I hate this fucking heat,” Chanyeol grumbled. 

Jimin sat up and glanced down at him. “We could go to the cafe.”

Chanyeol shook his head as best he could with it plastered to the pillow. “I'm off today so no way.”

“Come on, baby. It'll be A/C plus iced coffee and free refills!” Jimin was beginning to get excited. He bounced a little in the bed. 

Chanyeol groaned. “Stop, Jimin. You'll knock the melon pops off the bed.” 

“Oh who cares about them? We can go to the cafe and get cool!” Jimin continued to bounce and the melon pops finally gave up the ghost. They fell to the floor with an unceremonius thump. 

Chanyeol struggled to sit up. “Jimin.”

“Well, you left them there.”

“You wanted them close by.”

“You could have put them on the bedside table.”

“Why are we arguing over melon pops?”

“We're stupid that's why. Look, do you want to go out?”

Chanyeol rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. “Let's go when it's darker. By then it'll be cooler.”

 

The night had indeed felt a little cooler than the daytime, however not by much. Jimin and Chanyeol were still sweating as they made their way from Chanyeol's place to the coffee shop. They arrived looking like they had ran a marathon and immediately the baristas made them large waters. The barista behind the cash register smiled up at them. “Still scorching outside?”

“Yeah.”

“What you two getting tonight? The usual?”

Jimin nodded as did Chanyeol. Their trademark large iced Americanos. They'd doctor them up how they wanted them. They got their drinks and sat where it was coolest in the cafe. Jimin leaned back in his chair and rested his coffee against his forehead. 

“Hey, can I get a iced coffee with light cream and three sugars.”

Jimin opened his eyes and he noticed Chanyeol's tense shoulders. He watched as Chanyeol turned in his seat and his eyes settled on who was talking to his co-worker. Jimin had honestly hoped that fate was done with him after that night during Jin's engagement party. Apparently it was not. 

Jimin watched as Chanyeol's gaze followed Jungkook to the condiment bar and he felt his own body tense. Jungkook turned around and spotted them. He walked over slowly, the confidence he normally had drained out of him by the heat or just time itself. Who knew and Jimin sure as fuck didn't care.

“Hey,” he said to them by way of greeting. Jimin and Chanyeol just stared back up at him. “Look, I'm sorry about that night I just showed up and I'm sorry for a lot of what I did.”

Jimin crossed his arms over his chest while Chanyeol moved his hands down to his lap. No one else in the cafe knew what was really unfolding. “Okay, are you done?”

Jungkook shook his head. “I should have told you before. That day that I told you about Tae and I, I should have apologized then. I hurt you a lot and then kept trying to get back into your life even after you had cut me out. I broke up with Tae, you know. That night at Jin's party?”

Jimin bit his lower lip. “Yeah, I know. Taehyung told me. You didn't even love him, Jungkook. You only did it so you could have an outlet. He was nothing to you and he went along with it. I've forgiven you, however I don't want either of you in my life. I have Chanyeol now.” He gestured to Chanyeol, who out of respect for him had kept silent. 

“Are you happy though?” Jungkook sputtered out. 

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows and stood up to his full height. “Look, man, I make him happy. I try not to make him cry and I'm not about to fuck up what I'm building with him. You had your chance. This is your closure? Okay, you got it. Now get out of his life and leave us in peace. I love him and you aren't getting between us. I want to be with him for as long as I can. Dude, I'm talking eventually marrying him and starting a family. I love him how you never could. When he's too tired for sex, I respect that. When he's working his ass off, I make sure he comes home to someone who adores him.”

Jungkook took a step back, giving Chanyeol the once over. “All right. You're right. This is my closure. I'll go now. It was good seeing you, Jimin.”

“I can't say the same,” Jimin replied as he turned to look at his iced Americano. 

“Okay. Well, bye.” Jungkook raised his drink and walked out of the cafe. 

Chanyeol sat down slowly and took Jimin's hand in his. “I meant that you know.”

“What?”

“About marrying you. Not now, but when you're ready.”

Jimin's face lit up and he giggled. “I'm a nuisance though, hyung.”

“But I love you and I want you to be my nuisance for a long time.”

 

When Chanyeol popped the question it was in October the following year on Jimin's birthday which was also Jin's wedding day. The reception was underway and Jimin was wishing he was at home celebrating his birthday. Weddings were nice, however as Sunmi's mother dissolved into hysterics and her father caused a scene by slapping the woman and two of Sunmi's uncles had to drag him out, he didn't want to be witness to this one. He felt bad for Jin, who sat at the table with his eyes wide and his mouth open, watching his bride's family descend into chaos. 

Hoseok was recording it all on his phone for prosperity and Yoongi told him he was an ass. Hoseok just shrugged and continued recording. Namjoon turned his attention back to Sunmi's attractive cousin who was employed at NASA in the States, single and spoke three languages. Namjoon figured he may as well chat the guy up while he had the chance. Maybe even get some intellectual booty out of it. 

Jimin twirled the swizzle stick in his drink and tried to drown out the drama unfolding. Chanyeol tapped his shoulder and pointed to the double glass doors that lead out to a well-manicured and well lit garden. Jimin agreed and took his hand. They didn't bother to tell the others where they were going, not that anyone was paying them any mind. 

The night was cool and the air carried the smell of upcoming autumn. Jimin leaned against the railing overlooking the garden and gazed out at it. “Peace and quiet.” He felt Chanyeol come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. 

“That's why I wanted to come out here. Too much going on in there. Poor Jin,” Chanyeol chuckled. 

Jimin gazed back at him and smirked. “He signed up for it. I think he likes it though. Sunmi's not like her folks. She's really calm.”

“I hope it won't be like that for us.”

Jimin rested his head back on Chanyeol's chest. They had been talking about marriage since the night they last saw Jungkook. Talk of marrying had died down though until Jimin heard that Jungkook was engaged to a fashion designer from America and was moving to New York City to live with them. Jimin had told Jin that was nice and that he no longer cared about Jeon Jungkook and from that moment none of his friends mentioned Jungkook.

Jimin was ready to start a life with Chanyeol that involved them moving in together and sharing stuff and bickering over silly things only to have the best make up sex ever. He was ready for that life and he hoped that was what Chanyeol was getting at. 

Chanyeol let Jimin go and turned him around gently. He dropped to his knee and Jimin felt his heart jump to his throat. Chanyeol fished in the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a black box. He held it up and Jimin felt his eyes burn. 

“Park Jimin, will you marry me?”

Jimin knelt down and threw his arms around Chanyeol. “Yes! Yes, I will marry you!”

Chanyeol stood up with his arms firmly around Jimin and swung him around. He put Jimin down and he kissed him deeply. The doors opened suddenly and a cacophony of noise met them full on. Hoseok stood in front of them a look of glee on his face that made him look wild eyed.

“Sunmi's dad just punched her aunt!”

Jimin gazed up at Chanyeol and then at Hoseok. “Hyung, Chanyeol just asked me to marry him and I said yes!”

Hoseok threw his hands up and squealed. He poked his head back through the double doors. “Yoongi! Joonie! Jin! Come here! Jin put down that bottle!”

The other three came outside, Jin still clutching the champagne bottle for dear life. “What's going on? My wife's family is going mad and you called me out here.”

“Yeah, tell them, Jiminie!” Hoseok waved his hands excitedly. He reminded Jimin of a small happy child. 

Jimin beamed at them all and held out his left hand to show them the ring. “Chanyeol asked me to marry him and I accepted!”

“Oh! That's wonderful!” Jin leaped upon the couple with the others following right behind them. They were a huddle of arms and legs, of laughs and gentle grumbling courtesy of Yoongi. Jimin was crushed in the middle of all the happiness and he felt like he was going to burst. From all the pain that had transpired in the last year it was great to finally be where he was with people he loved and with the man he had come to love so deeply.

Everything was going to be all right. 

Jimin was going to be all right and he would have Chanyeol by his side.


End file.
